


Stitched Kisses

by WitchofDoom



Series: Requests From Various Places [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchofDoom/pseuds/WitchofDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim is on a date with Kurloz at her hive and finally decides its time they had their first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitched Kisses

There wasn’t much Porrim enjoyed about the dream bubbles, but her trips to her memories of her hive helped. It was always sunny in her little portion of the bubble and she loved every minute of it. When they had played the game she hadn’t been able to see the sun, but later found her sun didn’t have to be a flaming ball of gas. No, she had found the same peace she had when outside in one of her strange companions. Kurloz had changed her views on many things.  
She was attempting to tidy up her hive before he got there. They had been planning this date for who knows how long. It was an easy to decision to have it at her hive instead of out in the open. If someone interrupted them it would go very badly for that person.  
There was a soft knock on her hive door and she quickly straitened one last pillow and smoothed out her dress. Why was she so nervous? She had been on dates with him before and in her lifetime had had many quadrant mates! She felt like a child worrying over a first date or a first kiss. Well the second seemed more likely. She and Kurloz had yet to kiss. Porrim wasn’t sure if it was because of his stitches or not. Today she had planned on approaching the subject if the chance came up. Oh there was the knock again.  
“Co+me in!”  
Her face lit up, literally, when Kurloz entered the room. He was wearing his usually gaudy skeleton suit and purple shorts, waving as he entered the room. His hands started moving at a rapid speed, trying to explain that he was sorry he was late and that Mituna had had another break down that he had to take care of. God, Porrim was glad Meulin had taught her how to read their sign language.  
Porrim grabbed his hands, smiling and pulling him down to sit with her on the couch.  
“Kurlo+z , I am no+t angry, yo+u do+n’t have to+ wo+rry.. I bo+rro+wed so+me o+f Kankri’s Dancesto+rs Ro+m-Co+ms fo+r us to+ watch.”  
Kurloz seemed pleased that she wasn’t angry, signing that he was ready to start watching them when she was. She grinned, standing and going over to what the humans called a ‘television’. Porrim had already put a disc in and had it ready to go for when Kurloz got there. She hit play and sat back down beside Kurloz.  
Barely twenty minutes in the movie, the main couple had already kissed over a dozen times. It made Porrim start thinking more and more about how much she wished to kiss Kurloz, even if he could not really kiss her back. She needed that bit of intimate contact in her romantic life, and as she curled up against him with his arm around her she finally gave in.  
“Kurlo+z, befo+re I do+ this I just want to+ apo+lo+gize ahead o+f time.”  
He looked down at her questioningly but didn’t stay confused for long. Porrim leaned up and pressed her lips to his, his stitches were pressing hard into her lips and she wasn’t almost worried one would catch on her lip ring.  
She pulled away, watching Kurloz’s face to see if he would be angry. Instead of angry he looked more stunned. No one had kissed him in a very long time. Not since his.. accident.  
“Kurlo+z I..”  
He cut her off, giving her a quick peck on the lips. He moved his arm from around her shoulder so he could sign. He just simply signed thank you before pulling her back to him and focusing on the movie.  
This date had gone much better than Porrim had expected. Maybe since the world was ending she could finally settle down with one person. Kurloz being her matesprite had changed her views on almost everything, and she thought that it was for the better.  
“Kurlo+z I pity yo+u and I am glad to+ call yo+u my matesprite.”


End file.
